The Jacket  2
by charlieboy
Summary: Alex and Bobby are reunited, thanks to a jacket.  This is a sequel to 'The Jacket'.  Please read and review.
1. Vice

Chapter 1

Vice

Strutting her stuff, the young, petite honey blond woman moved along the dimly lit sidewalk. Clad in a mini skirt, bustier, stilettos, she moved with ease. She shivered slightly beneath the boa that was wrapped loosely around her neck and shoulders, as she leaned into the window of a silver 1968 Corvette.

She cracked her gum as she spoke. _"Yeah, wad-ya want?" _

The 40 something, silver haired man smiled when he caught sight of 'the goods'. _"How about a date?"_

She smiled. Opening the door, she slid onto the soft black leather seat. He reached for her knee. She pushed his hand away. _"I don't do it in cars. I use the Mid-Town Motel, it's a few blocks down that way." _He pulled away from the curb, heading in the direction she pointed. They began talking about prices, as they moved through traffic. The man spotted the motel sign and turned the corner. From no where, a cruiser pulled in front of him with it's lights flashing and another right behind him.

The young woman smiled opening her car door getting out. The man began slamming his hands against his steering wheel, as the officer tapped on the window. Opening his door, the officer jerked him out of his car. Eames quickly she moved towards a cruiser. The lead officer, Dwight, gave Eames a side look, as she sat down next to him inside. _"Let's call it a night. We got five tonight, and paper work to keep us busy until quitting time."_

Eames nodded. _"I'm about to freeze my..." _There was a light tap on her window. She looked up. Joe, her current boyfriend, was holding a khaki jacket. She opened the door and stepped out of the cruiser.

He held it up for her to put on. _"You know, you can afford a little more decent jacket now."_

Eames smiled. _"This one has served it's purpose all these years. I like it. Why change?" _She viewed her reflection in the window of the cruiser. The jacket had faded a little since she first acquired it. The name tag was no longer legible, and it was still ridiculously big on her small figure. There were some additional grease stains on the front from her days of working on cars with her brothers and dad. More repaired tears, though, not as neatly as the repairs it's previous owner had done. She touched one of the early repairs on the collar, and smiled, thinking back to that day at the shop.

Joe leaned down. _"A penny for your thoughts?"_

Eames shook her head. _"This jacket is just perfect." _

With that, she took her seat next to Dwight. Shutting her door, Joe grinned, watching the cruiser head towards downtown. _There is no telling what is going through that pretty little head of hers._


	2. Narcotics

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Narcotics

The tall man pushed the lanky tattooed, metal studded man into the chair next to his desk. Feeding a piece of paper into the the typewriter, he barked out, "_Name?" _The young man dropped his head down, fighting the exhaustion that comes from heavy drug use.

The detective rubbed his hand over his face. The day had already been long, dealing with someone who wasn't able to give even the primary information was going to make it longer. He barked again. _"Name!" _Slamming his hand on his desk.

The young man jumped. He glanced around the room. He was coming off a seven days of doing Meth, he was beginning to crash. His head wobbled. _"Jesse Edward Evanston". _He mumbled a few words and fell from his chair on to the floor, before the detective could grab a hold of him.

The detective stood over him, deciding what to do. Grabbing hold of the man's vest, the detective half dragged and half carrying him to a nearby holding cell. He dropped him on a cot, locking the door behind him as he left. Going to his desk, he took the young man's wallet out of the evidence bag and opened it. From the information he found in that, he was able to complete the first form. Others would have to wait until Jesse was lucid enough for him to answer questions. The detective looked over at the holding cell. He could see the young man's arms and legs jerk involuntarily.

The detective smiled sardonically. _He's paying for his drug use. Shame he isn't conscious while it's going on, that would be a great deterrent to drug use. _Rubbing his face again, he pulled a form from the stack and began typing his report. By 10:00 he was near completion. Lifting his coffee cup he took a swallow. Spitting it back into the cup, he got up and walked to the coffee room.

Returning to his desk, he typed out his report. Signing it, he added it to the stack of two sheets that were completed. He sighed. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow. He walked over and looked at Jesse. The first impression the detective got was that of a sleeping dog having a dream of running. He shook his head, knowing that the bulk of the paperwork would definitely have to wait until tomorrow. He double checked Jesse's age, relieved to find that he would not need to call a parent. He neatly stacked his information, and forms to be filled out. He finished his coffee and grabbed his coat, making one final pass by the holding cell.

He stepped over to the elevators, relieved to call it a day. The doors opened. He stepped on passed the the other occupants, and moved towards the far right corner of the elevator. Holding his portfolio, he studied those in front of him. Smiling, he saw a scantly dressed young woman in front of him with a khaki jacket. Her demeanor indicated she was with vice. He tilted his head slightly.

She was joking with the other detectives. He studied the jacket closely, and saw some familiar stitching on the collar. His breath caught in his throat. He looked at the woman's hair and her stature. Silently, he wondered the possibility.


	3. Vice Meets Narcotics

The same disclaimers. Love the characters and the chemistry between them. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

Vice Meets Narcotics

As the doors opened on the first level, a blond haired man put his arm around the khaki clad waist of the woman. Looking down at her, he smiled. _"Alex, you hungry?" _

The young detective in the far right corner of the elevator cocked his head slightly. _Alex, Alexandra, Lexa? _He focused on the back of the jacket, trying to see something familiar about it.

Pausing in her response to a another fellow co-worker, she opened the jacket, turning slightly she flashed the blond haired man. _"You don't think I'm going to a diner in this do you?" _

There were several appreciative whistles given, and the young woman blushed. The detective in the corner raised a brow, he could just barely make out the "G" on the name tag. He rubbed the stubble on his face. _But, could it be the same girl he met those many years ago?_

She closed the jacket, and laughed. They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the garage. The detective followed, but only because his own vehicle was parked in the garage. He watched as they each went to their own separate vehicles.

Unlocking the door to his own vehicle, he paused, straightening up, he noticed the young man had already driven off, while the young lady was fighting with her seat belt. He softly called out. _"Lexa?"_

She stopped pulling on the seat belt and listened. Feeling somewhat braver, he called out a little stronger. _"Lexa?"_

She looked in his direction. Tilting her head she looked towards the tall detective. She furrowed her brow. A slight recognition crossed her eyes. She looked down at the garage floor for a moment, and back up at the detective who was now approaching her. Releasing the seat belt she stepped out of the car. _"Bobby?"_

He smiled shyly. In two strides he was in front of her. She beamed up at him, putting her hand out. He gently took her hand in his, and like years before, hers disappeared in his grip. _"Ah, you are working in Vice, right?"_

Alex giggled. _"They say I could pass for the real thing. How have you been? What are you doing now? How's your mom?" _With the last question she could see his tired eyes darken, he slowly released her hand.

She touched his arm, afraid that he would leave. _"Wait, how about coffee?" _

His eyes began to dance. _"I, I thought you wouldn't go to a diner dressed like that?"_

Alex smiled. _"With you, I wouldn't be afraid of what other's think." _Bobby smiled back into her honey brown eyes.

His eyes drifted over her khaki clad figure. Shaking his head, he grinned. _"It still doesn't fit." _

Alex looked down at the jacket. The sleeves had enveloped her small hands, and she gave an appearance of a street urchin. She looked up at Bobby and smiled. _"It's just perfect." _

**A/N: Okay fellow readers...what do you think? Take the story farther, or let it go? Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
